<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Start by cranky_thesbian89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018404">A New Start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky_thesbian89/pseuds/cranky_thesbian89'>cranky_thesbian89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, F/M, Oop, Slow Burn, i dont know what else to tag, pepper is a journalist, why not bruh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky_thesbian89/pseuds/cranky_thesbian89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In another world where Pepper never went to work for Stark Industries and she decided to become a journalist. They still meet and can't stay away from eachother</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Start</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I actually wrote this a while ago but I decided to post it here. lmao, i hope you enjoy it. Pepper may be a little out of character but that;s because the main female wasn't originally Pepper. This was a short story for a creative writing class so I didn't want to make it obviously a fanfic. So yeah, enjoy and don't hesitate to leave comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anthony Stark, or better known as Tony Stark was a well known playboy of his time. It’s either people want him or want to be him. He didn't know which one, he just liked the attention he got. Well, that was for the first few years of it. You see, when he was around 21 his parents died in a car crash. The passing of his parents then led to him getting the company his father had. Otherwise known as Stark Industries. He has been known as the playboy genius behind the company for about the past 6 years. For the first 4 years he enjoyed the attention but now he really isn’t. And that is exactly what led him to this small down of Walterburge, Indiana. At first it was for a press due for these solar panels his company has made and is selling. But he ended up having to stay there longer due to snowfall. All the planes and private jets being delayed. He also got into a fight with his publicist, Obidiah Stane. But it didn’t end up how he expected, instead he was trenching through the six foot snow to the closest gas station he could find on his phone,</p>
<p>“Stupid Obidiah. Stupid money. Stupid celebrity life”he muttered as he quickly took the sunglasses out of his coat pocket. But he quickly realised his mistake, quickly slipping them back on so he wouldn’t be noticed as THE Tony Stark. He stopped at the door, taking a deep breath before walking in. The ding of the bell quickly made him look up before looking back at the illy neon lit gas station, that smelled of old nacho cheese and burnt churros. He quickly slithered to the back of the store, in hopes he didn't get noticed. </p>
<p>“Did you hear that Tony Stark is in town?”she heard a scratchy female voice gossip to one of her friends. He just groaned and rolled his eyes before he continued to walk forward, although he stared at the ground. Next thing he knew his glasses were on the ground and he was stumbling back a bit. He almost stepped on a bag of chips.</p>
<p>“Uh…. I’m sorry” he heard a female voice say.”I believe …” the voice said as he looked up and into the face of the victim. Standing in front of him was a petite woman, not much taller than him. Her strawberry blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.</p>
<p>“Please don’t say anything. I really don’t want to noti-” he  cut her off to try to say yet he was cut off by the woman in front of her,</p>
<p>“These are yours,” she said, handing him the glasses. </p>
<p>“Oh…” he said as he took them, slipping them into his pocket.</p>
<p>“And I could honestly care less who you are. I came here to get myself snacks for my movie night” she said before she picked up the chips and continued to go on her way.</p>
<p>“And I was looking for some fun in the real world” he sassed back, following her down the aisle. </p>
<p>“Do you even know what the real world is?” she asked, heading towards the freezer section. He just cleared his throat instead of answering.”And exactly what are you doing in a gas station for your fun?” </p>
<p>“I wanted to get out of the penthouse” </p>
<p>“Oh, you have a penthouse for your Christmas. Shouldn't that be fun” she sassed as she quickly turned to him, her coat following. “Now, if you’d excuse me. I have to go back to my normal life. You can go back to your luxurious life” she sent a fake smile his way before heading to cash out. He had to admit, this girl's sass and fierceness really left an impression on him. This impression lead him to following her,</p>
<p>“Hey! Hey wait!” he said, jogging up to her. She stuffed her hands in her pockets,</p>
<p>“Yes Mr.Stark?” </p>
<p>“I just never got your name” he said, his sly smirk sneaking onto his face,</p>
<p>“Why do you need to know? Not like you’re going to need it anytime soon” </p>
<p>“I’m not the playboy the press says I am!” he retorts back. But she doesn’t listen as she continues to walk. Although she was going a lot faster than before. When he notices it, he groans before quickly trying to catch up to her. “Wait up” he said, trying to reach out for her. His hand touched her arm and she whipped around to face him again. Due to the weather they did end up on an icy surface. So when she whipped around she proceeded to fall, taking Tony down with her. They both fell with a yelp as they stared into each other's eyes. He slowly got lost in the girl's pale blue eyes before she cleared her throat.</p>
<p>“Could you ...?” she gestured to the situation they were in. </p>
<p>“Oh right” he quickly got off, helping her up. They both proceeded to dust themselves off. </p>
<p>“Sorry about that” she muttered, bushing some of her hair behind her ear. He chuckled,</p>
<p>“No biggy, it was technology the snow storms fault and mine for-”</p>
<p>“But I still could’ve watched where I was going” he nods, </p>
<p>“Fair point, fair point” He stuffed his hands in his pockets, “Could I know your name now?” She sighed,</p>
<p>“Fine” she laughed a bit, an actual smile growing on her face, “I’m Virginia….uh.. Virgnia Potts” </p>
<p>“Well, I might call you Pepper cause of how feisty you seem to be” he joked, shoving his hands into his coat pocket. “And I assume you know me”</p>
<p>“Oh don’t get cocky on me now Stark” she said, laughing as she rolled her eyes fondly. He threw his hands up defensively,</p>
<p>“Alright alright I won’t” he brought his hands back down after he spoke. </p>
<p>“Now, if you’ll excuse me” she holds up the bag of assorted treats. She smiled and gave him a small smile and a nod. She started to walk off again, </p>
<p>“Pepper, wait” Tony proceeded to walk up to her, “At least let me walk you home?” he asked. Instead of a flirtatious smile or a sly smirk he had a genuine smile on his face. </p>
<p>“Let me think about it” she said putting on a fake thinking face,</p>
<p>“Don’t think too long,” he joked. She overdramatically gasped before shoving him a bit, </p>
<p>“Rude, I was going to say yes” she retorted. </p>
<p>“Then lead the way madame” he said, bowing as a joke. She rolled her eyes before they started to walk the snowy pavement towards her house. They walked in close proximity in hopes of getting<br/>
some sort of body heat. As their arms swayed their hands almost touched a bunch of times. Soon enough they walked up to a nice medium looking house. There were a lot of windows with a nice door, it seemed like a really nice house to begin with. “So, this is your house” he spoke as they just stood outside the door, </p>
<p>“Yep” she responded as he looked at the snow storm</p>
<p>“And the weather is pretty heavy” she followed his glance</p>
<p>“For sure” They look back at each other before clearing their throats, “Imma pop in” she said as she starts to unlock her door, “Thanks for the company tonight” </p>
<p>“Anytime” he stated as he started to slowly back away from the door. She sent him a wave before she went inside. This caused Tony to sigh as he turned around to walk the other way. The sound of the door opening cued him to turn around, </p>
<p>“Tony, wait.” she hurried back to him, “I don’t want you walking around in the snow. Why don’t you stay the night? I have a guest room” she offers him.</p>
<p>“No, I shouldn’t intervene with your life more than I already have”</p>
<p>“It’s fine, trust me. Plus it’s only one night” she buggered him a bit, sending him some puppy dog eyes. He finally gave in and sighed, </p>
<p>“Fine.” With that response she smiled and led him into the house. He smiled and gladly followed. </p>
<p>“You can borrow whatever clothes my ex, Killian, left. If you’d like, they’re in the guest bedroom” she explained as she shut the door. She started to walk down a hall “And it should be the farthest door to your right. I’ll change then meet you in the living room” she said before walking into her room. It didn’t take long for them both to change into their relaxed wear and meet in the living room. Tony wore some simple grey sweatpants and a black whitebeater. Pepper proceeded to walk in wearing some black sweat pants and a white cropped shirt. “Hey” she said as she walked in.</p>
<p>“Hey” Tony responded as he looked up. He stared slightly before clearing his throat, “So, what’s the plan for tonight?” </p>
<p>“I was thinking….” she started as she wandered behind the couch, “You could join my movie night?” she asked, patting the seat. </p>
<p>“What type of movies?”</p>
<p>“Christmas, duh” He laughed as he sat down</p>
<p>“Alright, sounds like the plan”</p>
<p>“And I got snacks”</p>
<p>“Popcorn?”</p>
<p>“I can easily go make some,” she said as she walked into the kitchen. A few moments later she walked in with a bowl of popcorn. She plopped down beside him and started the movie marathon. The marathon proceeded to go on for hours. It started with Home Alone and a bowl full of popcorn. Around 7 hours later it ended with the snack trash on the table and the two of them cuddling on the couch. They happened to fall asleep while the last movie, Santa Clause, was ending. </p>
<p>The next morning Pepper woke up to the smell of bacon. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes as she yawned. Although, she couldn’t see due to the bedhead in her eyes. </p>
<p>“Tony?” she asked as she yawned. She pushed the blanket off her lap and shuffled into the kitchen. </p>
<p>“Oh, good morning sleeping beauty?” he asked, turning away from the bacon for a bit,”How’d you sleep?” he asked. But she stood there in shock. The picture in front of her is what made her so shocked. There before was a curly head/beheaded Tony Stark cooking her food.</p>
<p>“I...uh….” she stuttered, shuffling to the small island, “I slept great. And you?” She sat down and opened her laptop. </p>
<p>“Pretty good. I gotta admit, you are pretty good at cuddling.” His comment caused heat to rush to her cheeks as she tried to hide behind the screen of her laptop. He glanced back and chuckled at the flustered girl. “So, whatcha doing on the laptop?” he asked as he continued to cook, </p>
<p>“Oh, it’s just something for my job” she shrugged it off,</p>
<p>“And where do you work? Or, more so, what do you do?”</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s nothing” she said as she started to type. It may seem normal for people to type but she was really typing a lot and super fast.</p>
<p>“Doesn’t seem like it’s normal” </p>
<p>“I’m a journalist, alright?” He quirked his eyebrow up, “ And no, I will not do an article for you”</p>
<p>“I was never going to ask” She nodded as she started to type again.</p>
<p>“And tonight is this charity event I have to go to for a story tonight” </p>
<p>“And do you have a date?” She scoffed at the question,</p>
<p>“God no” At this moment, the food was done and he was carrying a plate for bacon, eggs, and some watermelon. He sat it down beside her along with a cup of coffee,</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“Cause I’m not letting myself be a piece of arm candy for you,” she muttered. His eyebrows knitted together,</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?”</p>
<p>“I just want to make sure I’m not some little toy or a pawn in your playboy life. I don’t wanna go to this charity event with this big time celebrity who needs a good looking side chick on his arm at every party or event. I don’t want to be known as your girl or for my looks or something”</p>
<p>“But you’d never be that!”</p>
<p>“How do I know, Mr.Playboy?!”</p>
<p>“Because you’re different”</p>
<p>“Different? I’m different?! How the hell am I different compared to all the other girls you’ve slept with. All the other girls who have fallen for you but you broke because they just weren’t good enough. All the girls you want me to be but I won’t end up like every other girl for you. Just cause you’re a celebrity and a playboy”</p>
<p>“I know your more than that though”</p>
<p>“Oh really, than what are you?”</p>
<p>“I am a person! You know, with emotions and everything. I know what it feels like to hurt and to be sad. Especially when people say things to me that they probably don’t mean”</p>
<p>“I mean it, trust me”</p>
<p>“I don’t really think you do. I think you had fun last night. I think you enjoyed being with me” he leaned over the island as he spoke, “And you enjoyed me” She opened her mouth to say something but there was a knock at the door</p>
<p>“I should go get that” she said as she quickly went to the door. As she left Tony sighed and placed his face in his hands.<br/>
When she opened the door an older bald man stood in front of her. He was too busy looking down at her phone to notice the door open. Pepper clears her throat, trying to get her attention.</p>
<p>“Oh, Is Anthony Stark here?” he asked as he rushed in,</p>
<p>“Uh… you mean Tony?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Sure” And as if on cue, he walked in.”Oh there you are! What are you wearing?! Where’s you’re…. Nice clothes”</p>
<p>“Uh… in the guest room” he sighed, “I’ll go change” he said as he headed towards the guest room. As he left he sent a small smile Pepper’s way. </p>
<p>“Now, I am going to email you a contract for you to sign so you agree you wouldn’t share any pictures or videos of this night. And that you won’t post about him,” the man, who she assumed to be his<br/>
publicist, says.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t do that to him” Pepper crossed her arms as she spoke. The publicist just nodded as Tony walked back out, wearing exactly what he wore last night. “Perfect. Alright, now come on” he said as he quickly left. Tony sighed and walked up to her,</p>
<p>“Uh ... sorry, he’s my publicist.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine. Understand” she smiled.</p>
<p>“Hey, thanks for the fun night. And for the great experience into the real world” he said. Her response was just a shrug, </p>
<p>“It’s what I do” And with that, they stood in silence but soon they gave each other a small hug. With that, Tony left to go back to his playboy celebrity life. And Pepper was left alone to get ready for her charity event tonight. She stared at the door a bit before she went back into the kitchen to finish the amazing breakfast Tony made her. Tony just stared out the window as he couldn’t get the amazingly strong and beautiful girl he just spent the night with out of his mind. </p>
<p>When the time came for the charity even, Pepper had dolled herself up. She wore a long flowy sleeveless blue dress that had a slit down the side. Her hair was in a beautiful updo and she had light makeup on. She put on a fake smile to greet everyone and talk to the interviewees she needed for her story. But she still couldn’t get the night with Tony out of her mind. Nor could she get Tony off her mind.</p>
<p>At the same time Tony was having the same struggle while he sat at the boring meeting. Her smile and laugh was all he could think off. The way her eyes crinkled when she laughed enough and the way the blush crept across her cheeks whenever he would flirt or even just compliment her. </p>
<p>Back at the party and after Pepper talked to all the people she needed. She just wandered around the party sipping some wine, really hoping she would leave or for a change of paste at the party. Parties really aren’t her thing, instead she’d rather be at home watching movies. Or having the same night she had last night. </p>
<p>Meanwhile, at the meeting Tony got so bored he brought out his phone to secretly mess with it. But instead he opened his photos and found the pictures he took last night with Pepper. Her adorable smile and the sparkle in her eye she got when she was actually happy. Even the weird faces he found cute. Once his name was called by someone checking he was paying attention. He quickly locked his phone and looked up.   </p>
<p>But Tony wasn’t the only one looking at pictures. Pepper sat in a chair. She had wine in one hand and her phone in the other one as she scrolled through the pictures. She sighed of happiness at the thought of the fond memories. And she wished, if only he had stayed. </p>
<p>Tony was thinking the exact same thing, wishing he had stayed with her. That’s when he realized he just had to leave this stupid meeting and see her. He cleared his throat as she stood up, adjusting his bowtie slightly, </p>
<p>“If you’ll excuse me,” he said, walking towards the exit.</p>
<p>“And where do you think you’re going?” one of the old business men asked. </p>
<p>“To where I actually belong” and that’s all he said as he walked out.<br/>
At this point, Pepper had enough of the boring party and was getting ready to leave. As she walked outside there was a shocking sight in front of her. There was a slightly snow-covered Tony in a suit. She just stood there, in shock.</p>
<p>“Tony… what are you doing here?” she asked, finally walking up to him.</p>
<p>“I left the meeting”</p>
<p>“Why?” she asked, trying to walk past him,</p>
<p>“I wanted to,” he said, trying to stop her.</p>
<p>“But why?! And why come here?!” she asked, turning to him with her arms crossed.</p>
<p>“For you! I left for you!” he pulled her closer as he spoke. Her eyes widen and break hitched,</p>
<p>“Wait what…” he stroked her cheek, </p>
<p>“I left for you. I want to be with you, not with some stupid company where I’m not actually happy. But I am happy with you”</p>
<p>“But…”</p>
<p>“No, don’t but me. Just” he took a deep breath, “Come back and have a fun night with me. Please” She smiled and sighed,</p>
<p>“Alright, fine” And with that he took her hand and led her into the party. Sure, he was bombarded with people and questions but he just pushed them aside. After all, he wanted this night to be just for<br/>
Pepper. The night was filled with dancing, spinning, and dipping. Them being close, basically nose to nose. Yet, neither of them did anything. Sure, Tony wanted to but he decided against it. At the end of the night they walked onto a snowy patio. Pepper still wore her dress but had Tony’s jacket around her shoulders to help protect her from the cold. </p>
<p>“How could you leave the meeting for me?” she asked, leaning against the railing.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s a long story”</p>
<p>“And I think we have the time,” she said, turning to him. He chuckled and turned to her. He then took a deep breath,</p>
<p>“I think I’m in love with you” Her eyes widened a bit as she spoke.</p>
<p>“Huh…” was the only type of word she could produce.</p>
<p>“You, Pepper. I think I am in love with you. All of you. You're flaws and everything. I know we just met last night but there is love at first sight. And I think I want to stay with you. Hell, maybe even marry you” she was in shock. Which made Tony really scared. “Please say something,” he said,closing his eyes due to being scared of some sort of impact. But he didn’t get a response. Instead he felt lips on his lips. When he opened his eyes and melted into the kiss he realised she was kissing him. At the moment he rested his hands on her waist and smiled into the kiss. The moment they pulled away, they basically got lost in each other's eyes. </p>
<p>“I think I love you too” She said before they went back in for another kiss. After that night they started to date and ended up getting married as well. So, basically. They lived happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>